


Under the Big Top

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Series: AU August 2018 [18]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU August, AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Adrinette, Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - No Kwamis, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Benefactor Adrien Agreste, Canon Divergence, Circus, Circus Performer Alya Cesaire, DJWifi, F/M, Historical, Historical Fantasy, Historical Inaccuracy, POV Adrien Agreste, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Smitten Adrien Agreste, Trapeze Artist Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: Adrien's been dying to see the latest circus, especially the one created by Mme Bustier. It has the biggest hype in all of Paris and France because of her Lovely Ladybugs, Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Bridgette Cheng. He only wants to see them up-close and without his father knowing he'd left home without permission. Upon seeing Marinette, his heart is immediately smitten though he only knows her as Ladybug. When she has an accident on the circus's opening night, will her career be over? Will Adrien ever get to see her perform again? Will he ever get the chance to meet her? He certainly wants to.





	1. Sneaking Out on Opening Night

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18 of AU Yeah August. Circus AU. 
> 
> Originally had it set for Ninette but changed it to Adrinette at the last minute. I'll make another Ninette story in the near future, but for now, I really wanted this one to be Adrinette.

 

Excitement raced through Paris as news spread quickly. 

It'd had been a year since its last appearance. People hadn't stopped talking about the amazing show and its eventual return to the city. 

The time had come for the reappearance of Le Merveilleux Cirque de Mme Bustier. People from fifty kilometers and more would be journeying to Paris in the coming days to catch one of the ten shows being presented on the outskirts of the major city.

Among those protesting the circus's appearance was none other than Gabriel Agreste, much to his son's chagrin.

Adrien could already hear his father on the phone, voicing his disapproval. The man never had any fun in younger man's opinion, not since his mother had disappeared when he'd been a small child. 

Wishing to have some freedom, he had every intention of seeing that show, especially with the rumors of the Lovely Ladybugs performing. He'd seen bits of their act in photos of the city's main newspaper, the images blurred even as they showcased the ladies' stunts on the trapeze and other aerial equipment the circus had. 

He just needed some way of getting to the city's outskirts without his father knowing of his absence from their mansion.

That's where his friend, Nino, would come in and assist. 

Adrien smiled at the thought of their intricate plan to get him safely out of his room, past the guards, and across town.

He waited until after dinner to fake a headache, excusing himself to his room.

"Take some aspirin, son," his father called after him.

"Yes, Father," he mumbled, taking to stumbling a bit. He had to make it look good or his father would grow suspicious. He couldn't take that chance, not when the time grew ever closer to his destiny. "Good night."

The trip upstairs took less time as he took the steps two at a time, slipping into his room and hurrying toward his window above the small garden his father's chef used for herbs and other assorted goods. He hadn't been paying attention lately to the chattering woman as she talked about that beloved garden. He'd just ensure that they didn't trample it on their way out that evening.

Hurrying toward his closet, he pulled out the clothes he'd pulled aside earlier in the day. He'd had to reach deep into his large closet to find old clothing that his father wouldn't question any potential holes or rips from their evening escapade. The tan slacks and white shirt would have to do, he supposed as he quickly shed out of his finer clothing and replaced them with the others. 

He'd barely finished buttoning up his shirt when the soft pining of rocks against his window drew his attention.

Shoving open one large window, he peeked down and spotted his disguised friend, a smile growing as he tossed down the sheet rope he'd made a week ago. He'd used old sheets, something he'd found in the servants' quarters of the mansion and spent a fair amount ripping, knotting, and stringing until he had the right length.

"It's about time, Nino," he called down, his voice low yet still carrying down to the man below.

"Hey, it's not like I could just hop the fence. I'm not a cat like you are," Nino shot back, his golden gaze almost visible in the dimming light behind his glasses.

He wasn't wrong, Adrien thought, as he recalled the number of times his mother and some servants had remarked how like a cat he could be. He sometimes wondered why he had such an affinity with the animal, but he had more pressing issues at that moment to consider than that wayward thought. He shoved it aside as he lifted his leg over the window's frame and grabbed onto the homemade rope.

Taking a deep breath, he shimmied down until his feet hit the end, dropping the last few feet and landing on his feet and hands.

"Wow, you really are cat-like," Nino said, a toothy grin meeting Adrien as he straightened next to his friend.

Smirking, Adrien gestured for Nino to follow, having procured them a ride a few blocks over. "We need to hurry or she'll leave us behind. She wasn't all that pleased with this idea in the first place."

"Well, I'll say. Can you imagine the mayor's debutante daughter near a circus of all places, Adrien? How did you manage to convince her anyway?"

The smirk grew as Adrien said over his shoulder, "I promised her a kiss from you, my dear Nino."

The other guy sputtered, freezing in his spot as he glared at the blond ahead of him. "You didn't?"

Chuckling, Adrien shook his head. "No, I didn't. Now, let's go. We're going to miss the best part if we don't hurry."

"Whatever you say," Nino muttered, following despite the need for revenge against his blond friend.

They made their way through the alleyways, staying near the shadows so no one would notice them, coming out near the carriage awaiting them with another blonde waiting impatiently nearby.

When she caught sight of them, she scowled. "It's about time. I hope you know how much you owe me, Adrikins."

"I do, Chloe. Thank you for doing this." He pressed a quick kiss to her temple, jumping into the carriage with Nino close behind him.

She entered last, eyeing the street for any signs of trouble before commanding her drive to carry them to the circus. 

"I don't know what you see in these Ladybugs. They aren't anything special as far as I can see. Anyone can do what they do." She huffed, her arms crossing over her chest at the dreamy look Adrien wore as they drew nearer to the big spectacle.

"I sincerely doubt that, Chloe. Not many are willing to risk injury for such dangerous stunts," Nino pointed out, his gaze also focused on his friend though a smile teased at the corners of his mouth. 

Boy, Adrien had it bad.

The carriage was soon forced to slow as the gathering crowds for the circus overflowed the streets, taking them far longer than Adrien would've liked to reach their destination.

Nino had to calm him down a few times, pressing a firm hand on Adrien's jangling leg lest he bounce them all with the violence of his impatience. His friend merely chuckled at his enthusiasm.

Chloe didn't share in that amusement, Adrien soon saw. Her lips grew thinner with each passing second they drew closer to the circus, eventually pulling to a stop near the main gates.

Twenty minutes later, they entered the great tent, their eyes adjusting to the brightness of the lanterns and twinkling lights swinging from the massive tent's poles. 

Adrien hadn't ever seen anything like what he found inside, large animals from other continents were herded to their appropriate areas after being shown. Jugglers and other performers pranced around the inner ring, spinning in slow circles so all could witness their prowess and technique. The Tallest Man and the Bearded Lady had taken center stage with a few other key performers, all equivalent to that American man's circus though on a far grander scale with its French flourish.

It seemed like an eternity passed before Adrien caught a glimpse of the performance he'd been dying to see.

When the Lovely Ladybugs finally appeared above them, swinging back and forth on the trapeze, he felt his whole being freeze, his breath stuck in his throat. One of the Ladybugs had caught his attention. Her shiny pigtails tied with red ribbons and her blue eyes shining behind her spotted mask held him spellbound a moment before she swung into another stunt.

His heart threatened to stop beating as her fingers slipped through her partners, and she plummeted to the floor below.

A collective gasp rent the air as Adrien felt his world come crashing down.

He hadn't known he was moving until Nino's hand grabbed his shoulder, halting him at the outer ring on the ground floor.

"Ladybug," he whispered, the word ripping from him.

She had to be okay.


	2. Her Destiny Comes

 

Glowing green eyes.

That'd been the last thing she'd seen before she'd plunged toward the ground, her eyes shutting tight as she braced for the impact coming. 

She'd never thought it possible someone's eyes could glow, but that man's had. They'd glowed up at her and captured her attention when she should've been focused on her cousin and trapeze partner. 

Moaning a bit as she fought her way back to consciousness, she heard a collective gasping of breaths, her eyes fluttered open and found several standing over her, too close for her comfort.

"Oh, Marinette, you're all right," Bridgette exclaimed as she moved to hug her cousin. "Thank goodness, you're all right."

"Bridge, I can't breathe." She coughed as Bridgette hurried to let go though the older brunette didn't move too far from Marinette's side. "I'm sore, but I'm fine. So, do we know who that guy was?"

The few standing around her glanced at each other before turning to stare at her, confusion written across their faces.

"What guy?" Bridgette asked.

"The one in the stands with the glowing eyes. He had blond hair, I think, and green eyes that glowed." Her hands moved with her words, further describing the guy in question and all she recalled about him.

"Honey, we didn't see anything like that," Bridgette started, her eyes warm with concern. "Are you sure that's what you saw?"

"I'm not crazy," Marinette huffed, moving to sit up and groaning in pain as a sharpness shot from her knee upward. A glance down at her leg had her frowning as she took in the soft cast encasing her knee. "Is it broken?"

Mme Bustier stepped forward, a soft smile of assurance, and leaned over Marinette. She placed her hand on the younger woman's shoulder as she said, "No, dear, it's merely bruised. You'll need to rest for a few days, but you should be able to perform by the next weekend. You're definitely one of the luckiest Ladybugs I've ever seen."

"What about our donors, Mme? I'm so sorry. I hadn't meant to mess anything up." She continued to move forward, taking care with her knee as she worked to stand and prove she could go back out there. "You were counting on me tonight, and I let you down."

"You did no such thing, Marinette," Mme Bustier, Bridgette, and a few others rushed to say. Their voices stacked on top of each other as they spoke, smiles spreading through the room as Marinette fought a soft giggle at their unanticipated gesture. 

Taking the initiative as their ringleader, Mme Bustier shooed everyone out of the small trailer before turning back to the young trapeze artist. In a soft voice, she settled next to Marinette as she said, "Look, you didn't screw up, Marinette. In fact, we gained two donors tonight that I never believed would happen."

Marinette couldn't understand the words, her gaze widening as she met her employer's steady one. "How is that possible? The show was a disaster because I got distracted."

"You're worrying too much, honey," Mme Bustier pushed some of Marinette's stray locks behind her ear and booped her nose. "Now, they've been dying to meet you. Are you up to meeting them? If you're not, I can send them away."

The desire to say no proved quite appealing and strong as she wanted to wallow in her failure for at least a couple hours before facing the outside world again. She'd never been that great at handling failure, especially when she'd spent far too many hours practicing to fail during a huge opening as the one they've held in Paris for the past few years. She'd wanted to show their viewers what she's learned by her cousin's side, more than capable of taking over as the new Ladybug when Bridgette retired at the end of the current season. 

However, knowing that donors didn't always come so willingly to something as frivolous and extravagant as the circus, she couldn't allow Mme Bustier to feel let down by one of her rising stars. She knew how much they could use more donors, especially with the growing number of protesters outside their giant tent. She couldn't afford to lose the only place where she truly felt like she belonged after losing her parents a couple years ago. 

Pasting on her best performance smile, she met the older woman's gaze and nodded. "I'll see them. Give me five minutes?"

"Take your time, dear. I'll keep them entertained until you're ready." 

With that, the circus's owner walked out of her small traveling trailer, leaving Marinette with a few minutes to prepare herself for the inevitable meeting of two donors that could make or break her career. 

"I can do this," she whispered aloud, moving toward her small trunk of clothing, biting back a moan as she knocked her knee into her vanity. "I can do this. I can do this."

She pulled out the sparkling leotards she'd recently finished for her acts, knowing she needed something a little more presentable. She pushed aside a few of her more comfy clothes, ones she preferred to lounge in whenever they traveled, and kept digging until she found a dress she hadn't worn in almost a year. It wasn't anything fancy, but it was presentable and would help make a good impression on the donors. 

She took a moment to shake the wrinkles from its folds and dragged it over her shoulders, having shed her robe. To her relief, she'd been left in her undergarments after being pulled from the performance tent. 

She spun as best she could to check for any potentially embarrassing wardrobe malfunctions before turning back to her vanity. She dared a peek at herself for the first time since coming awake in her trailer. 

"Oh, no," she breathed, noting the makeup she wore had been heavily damaged from her fall and subsequent move to her trailer, dark streaks of mascara creating identical trails over her cheeks and the glitter she wore had disappeared on one side. "Oh, this won't work."

 _Probably lost it when I hit the ground_ , she thought as she grabbed up a couple moist makeup wipes and began repairing the damage as best she could. She almost sighed in relief as her skin came out relatively clear under the makeup. A few scratches but nothing that wouldn't heal in a few days' time. 

As her freckles came into view again, she smiled, almost missing her normal face under the makeup she wore as part of her routine. She didn't normally mind it, but something had changed that night. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she couldn't shake the idea that something big was waiting for her around the corner. It frightened her a bit though an excitement nestled right beside that fear, hyping her up to the potential of what was coming. 

It took her another few minutes to finishing cleaning up, straightening her dress a bit more and reapplying the smallest amount of mascara and gloss to her lips. She ran a brush through her hair, having pulled the ruined ribbons from her hair and allowing her tresses to fall freely around her shoulders. 

One last glance, she turned to her trailer's door and pulled it open.

As she moved toward the stairs and wondered how she'd manage them, she smiled as a hand came out to assist her, raising her eyes to meet her benefactor. She gasped as she took in the green gaze glowing up at her, surrounded by a wild mop of blond locks. 

"You!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 6/10/19: This story will be completed and is on my list to finish. Right now, I'm working on a schedule to make this happen for all my WIPs. I will update everyone in the near future the progress being made for this story and other WIPs here on AO3.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com)


End file.
